


Эквилибрист

by Lala_Sara



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Эквилибрист

Those that I fight I do not hate,  
Those that I guard I do not love.  
'An Irish Airman Foresees his Death' W.B. Yeats  
Тех, с кем сражаюсь, я не ненавижу,  
Кого я защищаю, не люблю.  
«Ирландский летчик предвидит свою смерть» У.Б.Йейтс

***  
«- Ты справился, - я не обернулся на его радостное приветствие, я всё также стоял в проёме Тетры, смотря на город. Дурацкая ленточка с уже выветрившимися духами улетела в серость непрекращающейся осени Либры, выпав из внезапно ослабевшей руки. Он подошёл ко мне сзади и положил руку на плечо. Возможно, он знал, о чём я думаю. О чём думал он, когда стоял тут же много лет назад? Может ли быть, что...  
\- Я больше не нужен, - прошептал я в пустоту под собой. Всего один шаг... И я стану её частью. Нужно только сбросить мешающую этой лёгкости руку...  
\- Брось, у нас ещё столько работы.  
Работы... Он воспринимает это как работу. А я? Возможно... Вопрос только - хочу ли? У него на поясе автомат - он отобрал его у стражника в Крематориуме, когда туда ворвались члены Сопротивления. Я чётко представляю себе его путь оттуда сюда, как будто сам был на его месте. Скольких мы убили сегодня? И самое главное - остановимся ли мы на этом? Брось, у нас ещё столько работы... Я снова ухмыльнулся, хотя единственный, кто это увидел, был ветер, принесший запах дыма - фабрики прозиума всё ещё чадили.  
Он сильнее сжал моё плечо...»  
Он вырвал и скомкал лист.  
«Полная отмена контроля приведёт к хаосу и анархии, которые уничтожат человечество, вернее то, что от него осталось. Единственным разумным компромиссом между тотальным контролем, предложенным Отцом, и тотальным хаосом, который наступил после снятия контроля, будет выбранный народом комитет. Система демократии, то есть власти народа, является самой доступной и вольной формой контроля. Многие опасаются, что любая форма власти может привести к злоупотреблениям ею, поэтому над комитетом будет осуществляться жесткий контроль. Чтобы избежать опасности того, что те, кто будет осуществлять этот контроль, также будут злоупотреблять им, предлагается ввести автоматический самоконтроль.»  
Он подавил желание вырвать и скомкать и этот лист и продолжил:  
«Вступающие в комитет будут добровольно принимать прозиум, пока не научатся отделять свои эмоции от порученной им работы.»  
Он почувствовал, что приговорил себя к бесконечной коме.  
***  
\- Я - оружие. Мной можно управлять, - с горечью констатировал он, снова столкнувшись с бесившей его способностью бывшего подпольщика.  
\- Тебе никто не приказывает, - пожал плечами Юрген, бросив принесенный на подпись приказ на стол. Джон знал, что там, и это что-то ему не нравилось, но в который раз он почувствовал, что не сможет отказать, а этот разговор всего лишь оттягивает неизбежное.  
\- Приказывает? Нет, не приказывает. Управляет. Мной можно управлять. Моими чувствами, мыслями... От чувств к мыслям. "Вы собираетесь играть на мне. Вы приписываете себе знание моих клапанов." Шекспир, Гамлет. Впрочем, ты-то должен знать. Я нашёл это в вашем хранилище. В том самом, до которого я так и не добрался. Одно удивляет. Почему ты дал мне спалить Мону Лизу? Ещё одна "разумная жертва", чтобы я поверил в подлинность хранилища? У Мэри была только Мэри, одной её хватило, чтобы не заметить ловушки. Она сама была Мона Лиза. Мадонна новой эры. Очень символично. А кем был Партридж? Иудой?  
\- Ты поглощаешь культурные ценности с быстротой мысли. Ладно, хватит упражняться в ассоциациях, у нас есть дела.  
Престон сдержал стон. С тех пор, как он перестал подавлять свои эмоции прозиумом, ему приходилось учиться скрывать их, и иногда это было мучительно. Но пример сына, обманывавшего своей невозмутимостью всех несколько лет, придавал ему сил. Если маленький мальчик, у которого убили мать, может сдержать гнев на отца, допустившего это, он сам может сдержать гнев на человека, ответственного за смерть двух самых близких ему, Джону, людей. Ирония (да, поглощая библиотеку сопротивления, которую они так пока не сделали общественной - ещё одно «что-то», не нравившееся Престону, он учился и чувству юмора, вернее вот таким его проявлениям – ничего более смешного в его жизни пока не было) ситуации заключалась в том, что, несмотря на всё возмущение планом Юргена, в который он был вовлечен, никакого другого, менее кровавого, он придумать не мог. И это бесило Джона ещё больше.  
«Я бросаю обвинения ему в глаза, но глаза эти холодны, как радиоактивный снег. Голубые, холодные и радиоактивные. Я чувствую, как начинаю разлагаться под этим взглядом. Разрушаются молекулярные связи...» – прочитал он написанную до визита бывшего подпольщика строчку, когда за тем закрылась дверь. Строчку, выползшую из-под его пера посреди речи о необходимости демократизации управления. Он вымарал запись и продолжил:  
«Ни у кого из комитета не должно быть полной власти, каждое министерство будет работать над одной из задач, не диктуя свою волю остальным. Разобщенность интересов – путь к запрету монополии решений, касающихся общих задач, которые будут выноситься исключительно на полных собраниях комитета. Необходимо разбить области министерств на такие, которые бы не пересекались друг с другом.»  
***  
\- Нужно изменить мировоззрение, тогда прозиум будет не нужен, - с энтузиазмом, не отвечающим его суточной дозе прозиума (Джон автоматически мысленно пометил необходимость во взаимоконтроле приема прозиума, самоконтроль явно не срабатывал) высказал министр Изобилия, молодой обаятельный Тревор, бывший клерик, как и Джон. Остальные два члена комитета были бывшими подпольщиками – это давало какое-то чувство равновесия. - Необходимо чётко поставить задачу - работа, которую выполняет комитет, должна полностью отделяться от частной жизни. Есть одна задумка. Язык. Профессиональный язык. В котором отсутствуют эмоциональные мотивы. Чем мы хуже математиков или, скажем, физиков. Человека не казнили, его - вычли.  
\- Какой кровожадный пример... – с сомнением заметила министр Мира, Джулия, напоминавшая Джону покойную Мэри – возможно, особое очарование женщин-подпольщиц.  
\- Нам придётся заниматься и этим. Нам по сию пору приходится этим заниматься. И излишняя эмоциональность здесь приведёт к тому, что то, что мы наблю... в чём принимали непосредственное участие сами, - Престон грустной усмешкой отметил оговорку молодого министра – он и сам часто ловил себя на мысли, что воспринимает всё происходившее с ним до революции как черно-белые хроники на экране визора, - может повториться, только в обратную сторону. Эмоции дают власть одному человеку над другим.  
\- Что приводит нас к вопросу - а имеем ли мы право давать эту власть кому-либо?  
\- Но мы не собираемся управлять пролетариатом, а комитетчики выбрали этот путь добровольно. В результате никто не имеет власти ни над кем. И в этом состоит план. К тому же, если мы сможем обойтись без химического подавления эмоций, если мы разовьём у комитетчиков способность раздваивать своё существование на рабочее и приватное, тогда даже они не будут принесены в жертву.  
\- Двое... мыслие? – нахмурился Престон, министр Любви.  
\- Что?  
\- Двоемыслие, ты предлагаешь развить у комитетчиков профессиональное двоемыслие - чтобы они на работе думали одно, а дома - другое?  
\- Превосходное слово, надо записать. Да-да, вот именно.  
\- Заманчивое предложение.  
\- Так что же мешает нам его осуществить? Нам нужны талантливые лингвисты, НЛПисты и так далее…  
\- Нас называют в народе Братьями, - как бы между прочим заметил Юрген, министр Правды, сидевший с таким видом, как будто обсуждение его не касалось, и Джон знал, отчего такое невнимание – мысль эту подал Тревору никто иной, как он сам, после того, как Престон предпочел её проигнорировать. Слово «двоемыслие» пришло ему в голову ещё тогда, когда Юрген, не такими словами, как юный министр Изобилия, высказал эту мысль Джону на одном из совместных ужинов. Отходя от дневной дозы прозиума (даже министрам полагалась только рабочая доза, вечер принадлежал им самим), среди нахлынувшей волны безысходности, он отверг предложение бывшего подпольщика чисто из упрямства, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли он противостоять ему хоть в чем-то. Очередная ирония их отношений состояла в том, что он был согласен с ним, как обычно. Юрген не предлагал ничего, что бы не было логично и правильно, это-то и ужасало Престона – разум его соглашался со всем, это нерациональная сторона, подавляемая большую часть дня прозиумом, металась в бессильной ярости.  
\- Дети Отца, понимаете? – объяснил после вопросительной паузы министр Правды. – Они считают, что Дюпон захватил власть Отца и извратил его наследие, и вот пришли мы, настоящие дети, убили изменника и собираемся вернуть золотой век Отца.  
\- Бред, - испуганно посмотрел Тревор на Престона и Юргена, тех, кто действительно убил Дюпена и захватил власть.  
Полуправда – страшная вещь, - прозвучал в голове Джона голос министра Правды. – Добавь к полуправде ложь – и вот она неотличима от правды. Полуправде верят больше, чем чистой лжи, её легче выдумать, и она мало чем отличается от «субъективного мнения», на которое не распространяется моральный запрет.  
\- Конечно, бред, - согласился после ещё одной паузы Юрген. – Какой из нашей милой Джулии Брат?  
***  
"Иногда я думаю, что у меня просто не хватает смелости выйти из той комы, в которую я был погружён. Меня насильно выпихнули на свежий воздух, а я, как обескураженное животное, всю жизнь прожившее в неволе, пячусь назад, в свою душную клетку."  
Непроизвольные записи, которые он делал, стали менее драматизированными, менее эмоциональными, но симптом не проходил даже на работе, под действием прозиума. После введения двоемыслия и отмены прозиума симптом получил название – непроизвольные выплески эмоций, как побочный эффект двоемыслия. Теперь он мог не перечитывать свои записи в поисках эмоциональных выплесков, написанных им в бессознательном состоянии, зная, что клерки его министерства, знакомые с симптомом, выявят и вырежут неподобающие места. На собрании комитета было предложено перевести все вычитки и правки в министерство Правды, так как вроде бы это его сфера деятельности.  
Он продолжил прерванный доклад, даже не заметив предыдущего абзаца.  
"Процесс разделения общества на два слоя - трудящийся руками пролетариат и беспристрастно управляющий страной бюрократический и полицейский аппарат, может обернуться разделением на верхи и низы, если мы вовремя не условимся, что разделение должно происходить не горизонтально, а вертикально. Управленческий аппарат не имеет право власти над пролетариатом, так же как пролетариат не имеет право власти над управленческим аппаратом. Управленческий аппарат имеет в своих функциях только опосредованное касание жизни и быта пролетариата. Любое посягательство на внутреннюю жизнь пролетариата будет рассматриваться как переворот, также как если пролетариат вторгнется в систему управления. Обе стороны обязуются не вмешиваться во внутренние дела друг друга. Клерки не учат рабочих, как стоять за станком, а кухарки не лезут управлять государством.»  
***  
"Чувствами, эмоциями, разумом можно управлять. Единственный способ стать неуправляемым, то есть свободным от чужого контроля - это не иметь чувств, эмоций, разума..." – он очнулся, поняв, что данное высказывание может быть принято за его обычный стиль, и вымарал абзац сам.  
И продолжил, послушно записывая поданную Юргеном на последнем ужине мысль.  
"Ни одна идея не была воплощена в её оригинальном виде. Христианские заветы, коммунизм, Либра... И не будет. Антиутопию легче воплотить, чем утопию, причём делать это будут из того же самого источника. Нужно делать поправку на несовершенство человека, на его стремление к саморазрушению. Нельзя заставить людей не воевать, не подавлять других, не предавать, не испытывать зависть, злобу, ненависть. Нужно внести всё это в план. План, который, несмотря на человеческие недостатки, будет работать на выживание человечества. Вопреки его стремлению к смерти."  
***  
\- Предлагаю поднять двоемыслие комитета на новый уровень, который будет вдохновлять членов партии, - сказал теперь уже безымянный Брат – оглашение было чистой формальностью, они уже единогласно приняли решение.  
\- Маленький Брат приветствует большого, - иронично (ещё один из побочных эффектов двоемыслия – постоянная ирония) поклонился ему Тревор… Джон погрозил сам себе пальцем – нет, Брат, никаких имён. Имена – для дома, для семьи. Здесь он всего лишь Брат, один из многих братьев… И то, что дома его вообще-то никто никогда не называл по имени, а слово «брат» носило чисто семейное значение, уже не показалось ему смешным – от иронии как побочного эффекта двоемыслия его избавили ещё в прошлом году, а вот «маленькому» Брату бы не помешало пройти курс лечения…  
В тот же день Миниправда подготовила Минимиру первые рапорты о нападении Евразии. Минимир собирался осуществить их ближе к обеду – Сестра зачитала им объявление войны. Все с нетерпением ждали, какие же области Океании подвергнутся бомбежке – от этого зависели их собственные министерства. Но даже миниправда не знала планов минимира – соблюдался первоначальный план разделения сфер влияния.  
***  
\- Снова в подполье! – Юрген положил ему на стол книгу «Теория и практика Олигархического Коллективизма», с собственной фотографией на задней обложке. Редкая козлиная бородка, которой он обзавелся с недавних пор, раздражала Престона, впрочем, его собственные усы нравились ему по непонятной причине, возможно, это были скрытые воспоминания о его настоящем отце, не том, к чьим детям он был официально причислен в день начала войны три года назад. У его настоящего отца были усы, он был в этом почти уверен.  
\- Я знаю, что мы всё уже обдумали, но… - попытался возразить Джон, возможно, это была простая зависть – его собственная книга была вычеркнута миниправдой. Разумеется, эта также была официально распылена, но план, разработанный совместно миниправдой и минилюбом, состоял в том, чтобы пустить эту книгу в тайный оборот. Значит, у этой книги будет гораздо больше читателей, чем у его собственных «Возможностей». Утешало только то, что все эти читатели в конце концов станут его собеседниками. Он открыл книгу – на титульном листе была надпись без подписи: «Старому другу».   
\- Станет скучно – забегай, - пожал плечами, как всегда поняв Престона неправильно, Юрген. – Мое министерство в соседнем здании, - он улыбнулся ослепительной улыбкой очень довольного человека, кивая в окно, где возвышалась белая пирамида Министерства Правды – только что законченная, сияющая всем своим великолепием.  
Джон несколько секунд боролся с амбивалентностью, затем, отключившись от Большого Брата полностью, только улыбнулся в ответ, кивнув.  
– Конечно, завтра за ужином, ты обещал Лизе помочь ей с…  
\- Боюсь, домой к тебе мне заходить не следует, - перебил его поспешно Юрген. – Сегодня меня объявят предателем, помнишь?  
\- Да… Конечно… - потерянно пробормотал Престон. – Вот поэтому мне всё это и не нравится… Детям это не понравится, я имею в виду…  
\- Мне тоже жаль, Джон, мне тоже жаль, но… - он подошёл к Министру Любви сбоку, подождал, пока тот встанет, и обнял его, прижав к себе осторожно, как хрупкую девушку, хотя их комплекция всегда была не в пользу снова подпольщика. – Интересы Океании важнее наших с тобой чувств, старый друг. Именно поэтому мы учились отделять их от долга. Я также не хочу этого, как и ты, но… По дороге сюда я видел новые плакаты минилюба. Какой же ты красивый… - Джон замер, пытаясь понять, не обманули ли его уши. Острое чувство потери накрыло его с головой, как будто Средний Брат и правда предал его, ушёл в подполье, как будто он больше никогда не увидит его…  
\- При виде этих плакатов у меня возникла одна мыслишка. Что, если мне записать свое выступление, и его бы крутили по всем экранам. Видишь, я как всегда хочу тебя переплюнуть, - засмеялся Юрген, отстраняясь от Престона.  
Джон слабо улыбнулся – он всё ещё был Джоном Престоном, потерявшим друга, быть Большим Братом, потерявшим брата, возвращаться в реальный, двойственный мир ему всё ещё не хотелось.  
\- Зато я смогу, наконец, ненавидеть тебя в открытую, - неожиданно для себя сказал он, садясь обратно за стол.  
\- Ты будешь не одинок, друг мой, ты будешь не одинок, - улыбнулся Юрген… Теперь уже Эммануил Голдштайн.


End file.
